Flight
by Snowrosex3
Summary: Just one night, with twinkling stars and a glowing moon. Amu takes just one night to think about her life. Centered around her thoughts. Oneshot.


Hi guys x) So I'm not angry anymore, but I'm a bit annoyed because my parents are nagging me about school and stuff. . I mean, come on, it's summer. Bleh...oh well. Anyways, I guess this one came out of my annoyance? Haha o.o Anyways, I want to thank iSnowX3 for proofreading this and giving me ideas and stuff. Spam her with love xD

Enjoy! x)

* * *

I didn't see the flashing lights, the blaring sounds, the busy commotion of the city. Instead, I tipped my head and stared at the moon.

The soft glow of the moon was nearly outshone by the bright lights of the city below. In its ancient glory, it cannot help but to be pushed aside by the artificial wonders that the people, who had long relied on its guiding light, created.

I sighed and continued walking. How long has it been? How long has it been since I've last found the time to lie down and stare dreamily at the moon and stars. Life just seemed…so busy. Every second of my waking time was packed with a plethora of things to do, people to see, places to go. Every second of my sleeping time was filled with thoughts of the next day.

I sighed again. Even when I thought it was all done, it was not. It was my last year of school. I was to graduate in the spring and attend college later that year. I groaned. Only half of my university applications were done. I hated it, hated it all, hated the minuscule writing, the formal language, the blanks, everything. But most of all, I hated leaving, leaving my mom and my dad and Ami, hated leaving my friends.

It seemed like only last week that Nadeshiko had left for Europe to study different forms of dance. It seemed like only yesterday that she had come back to Japan. I allowed myself a small smile. Yaya had catapulted herself into Nadeshiko the moment she stepped into the Royal Garden again.

I wasn't sure how to act that day. A part of me was angry at her for not letting me say good-bye to her when she departed. A part of me was sad that she wasn't here to experience everything that the Guardians had gone through. But, unsurprisingly, the biggest part of me was overjoyed that she returned.

I felt something run down my cheek and instinctively raised my hand to cover it. It was wet. I was crying.

I smiled again and wiped my tears away. I had cried like a baby in her arms when she came back.

My feet stopped in its tracks. I looked up. It was a huge corporate building, housing many businesses in this area. This was now. Only a few years ago, the place was just some dirt and steel girders…and a conveniently placed hole which I conveniently fell into. This was the place where I first character transformed with Ran.

It was scary when I transformed into Amulet Heart. But oddly enough, I felt another sensation back then. I never knew what it was, but now I do. It was something that was always close, but eluded my grasp. It was something I had back then, but could only wish for now. It was freedom.

More tears leaked out of my eyes, only this time, I let them fall. I wanted…no, needed release. It's been years since I've let myself escape the chains of reality. It's been years since I've felt true freedom.

A movement interrupted my reverie. A small bird flew past me and disappeared into the night. Is that what birds feel when they fly? The freedom, the absolute freedom of flight.

I continued walking, but in my mind, I was flying, soaring through the skies as Amulet Heart. It was so exhilarating to just let go, to soar and dive and tumble and spin and flip and glide as the skies would let me.

My feet stopped again, this time, I was by the pier. I leaned on the railing and felt the cool wind of the sea billow softly across my face.

Ran. Miki. Suu. This was your favorite place to be. This was where you left me.

My charas had disappeared, had gone back inside of me again just three years ago. I tried to stop them, but it was futile. I knew they couldn't stay forever. In truth, they had accomplished what I had wished for all those years ago.

I looked up at the night sky, languorously tracing the stars with my eyes. I had dropped my "Cool n' Spicy" character. I felt…relieved when I finally was able to go to school as myself. I had wanted to just be me. I didn't want to continue holding up my outer character. It was exhausting to put on a façade that was someone completely different.

However, once they left, I felt the chains tighten around me. Reality didn't care that one had just "lost" a part of themselves. It is merciless. It continues to move forward at a relentless speed. I could only pick myself up and stumble behind it, the chains pulling harder and harder until I screamed from the pain.

I sighed again. When would I ever be able to feel freedom again? True freedom, unbound by the cruel chains of reality, true freedom that I once had when Ran, Miki, and Suu were with me.

Words slowly drifted into my head. Unconsciously, I began humming.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

When was the last time that I decided anything? It seemed like the last three years were all just me rushing to finish everything that kept appearing just when I was almost through with the previous pile of things.

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around me. I jumped in surprise but calmed down when I felt the warmth of his chest on my back. His warm breath blew on my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

Oddly enough, I felt my worries slip away. I felt the chains, which had bound me for so long, break and disappear. I was liberated. And for the first time in a long time, I felt happy.

I brought up my arms to hug his arms. It was the only move I could make in this situation, but I made it. I would not let anyone or anything decide what I could or could not do right now. I alone will make my decision and do as I please.

A sigh of content escaped his mouth. I smiled and tilted my head to look up at the night sky. In a moment of rare insight, I thought I saw a giant face smiling down at us. I blinked. It was gone, leaving only the stars to twinkle brightly in the sky.

The moon glowed with new radiance. No matter what, it will still be there, guiding lost souls through the night with its warm rays. Despite everything that humans had created, it will never be replaced.

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_-  
_

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

As long as I am here with you.

* * *

Yeah ._. I've had Aladdin stuck in my head all day. Go Disney Classics! ^^ The recent Disney movies aren't bad, but you just can't replace the classics. Aladdin has to be one of my favorite classics. I love that song too. I find myself randomly singing that random times...embarrassing ._.

As for the guy at the end, I'll let you use your imaginations ;) Anyways, be good people and review. =D I don't want to have to send Jafar after you. Ciao.


End file.
